1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide assembly, and particularly to a slide assembly without a slide-aiding ball member.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical three-section slide for a server unit includes an inner slide, an outer slide, and a third slide. The inner slide is received in the third slide and the third slide is received in the outer slide. The inner slide can slide in the third slide and the third slide can slide in the outer slide. However, there is a lot of friction when the inner slide slides in the third slide or the third slide slides in the outer slide.